A New Beginning: Kaieera Midicoil
After the flash Kaieera, Voice of the Emperor, opens her eyes. Something is not right, she's laying down in a bed looking up at a ceiling that looks vaguely familiar. She sits up and looks around the room. A medical facility, it's familiar. She's been here before but she can't place it, she reaches out with the Force and senses nothing. Strange, she should be able to sense something, anything; but she can't. She gets out of the bed and looks down, she is in a strange blue dress. The only thing she can remember is her name, Kaieera. "Where am I? Why am I here?" She wonders. Suddenly the door begins to creak open. Kaieera, surprised that she did not hear whoever it was. "What?" she cries in confusion as a human-like being with a green tint to her skin and hair enters the room. "Oh! you're awake... I.. I.." the girl stutters as she runs back out the door. "What was that?" Kai wonders as she moves towards the now-open door. Kaieera slips through the door and begins to quietly move down the long hall ahead. After a few steps, Kaieera hears the sound of boots moving quickly towards her, lots of boots. Four guards burst around the corner opposite her, three Zabrak and one Zelosian, all equipped with stun staffs. Kai moves into a defensive posture as one of the Zabrak guards attacks her with a thrust. She moves to the side of the thrust in a spinning motion, grabs the staff, spins it around with her until it collides with the guard's helmet knocking him off balance. Kai then kicks the guard to the wall and uses the horns on her head to gut the guard in the chest. As she moves her head from the dying Zabraks body she looks at the man shocked. "H-How did I do that?" she stutters as remaining guards all move in stun her from behind knocking her unconscious. Alive? Kai reawakens in a cell, a quite comfortable one at that, two beds with comforters and sheets, a table and chair and even a bathroom. Standing above her is a red skinned female Zabrak. "Who?" Kai asks. "Jevicca." the girl says: "you alright?" "I'm fine." "You don't look like it." Kai moves her feet over the edge of the bed and quickly gets up. "Where are we?" she asks. Jevicca shrugs, "The Zelosian royal prison." "The What?" she says as memories from her life begin to flow back. "GUARD!" Kai shouts as she moves towards the cell bars. "What are you doing?" Jevicca asks. A moment later a Zabrak guard moves to the cell: "Yes?" the guard says. Kai looks on the chest plate and recognizes the symbol on his chest, the Midicoil family crest, a green shield with a flying snake inside. "I want to speak to um...Z-uh... Zav.. Zavaan! I want to speak with Zavann, now." Kai demands. "Who?" says the guard. "Zavaan, The King." The guard looks at her like she's crazy: "Lord Qurrim is King of this world." Kai's eyes widen in shock as memories of when she first gained consciousness comes back: "Qurrim's alive?" The guard looks at her confused: "He was never dead" he says. "Qurrim is my... father, he died to give me life." Kai says. "No." retorts the guard. "He has ruled here for over 50 years, and he has no children. He's a celibate. So you are either a liar or a bastard, and I believe the former is true." He says mockingly. "I want to speak with him!" Kai says as the guard walks away. "Yeah okay, kid. I'll put in a request for you." he replies sarcastically. Frustrated, Kai sits down on the bed. "Nice story." Jevicca says. "It's not a story, it's true." Kai replies. "Whatever you say." Jevicca replies. Silence looms over the two. "So how'd you get here?" Kai asks. Jevicca shrugs and says: "I was wrongfully accused of murdering a Countess visiting from a neighboring system." "If you did not do it then who did?" Kai asks. "I don't know, but it was not me. I was guarding the door when I heard something strange and ran inside the room to find the countess lying on the bed pale as snow. When I shook her, I got blood on my fingers and right then guards burst in and found me red handed, literally." "Wow, that's a bad bit of luck." Kai says as memories continue to flood her mind. Trial Over the next two days, Jevicca and Kai became good friends, sharing life stories and experiences. At long last, a squad of guards arrives at the cell to find Jevicca and Kai in the middle of a game of cards. They open the cell door and take away to a large Kai to a large circular room made of the hollowed out inside of a very large tree (In fact the whole royal palace is made from the biggest tree on the planet, it's so large you can see it from the moons that circle the planet.), in the middle of the room was a large wooden chair carved from the tree itself with many flowing designs and symbols representing the gods and goddesses of Zelos. And behind it hangs a mighty banner with the Midicoil crest on it. On the chair sat a Zabrak, smaller and skinnier than most, but still has quite a bit of muscle and a few visible scars on his face. In front of the throne was a wide set of stairs, each step had a royal guard on either side. The squad of guards march Kaieera up to the front of the throne and put her on her knees in front of Qurrim. Qurrim looks over Kaieera and raises an eyebrow, who is looking relieved at him. "Who are you and what were you doing in my chambers barely alive?" He asks. "I don't know what you mean, I woke up in a hospital." Kai replied. "Yes, but what happened before that? How did you break in without anyone seeing you?" "I didn't break in, I don't even know why I'm here. I should be with my Emperor." Kai retorts. "And who is your Emperor might I ask?" Qurrim asks rolling his eyes. "Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium." Kai snaps. "The Sith what?" "Sith Imperium." "No such empire exists young lady." Kai stays silent beginning to piece together whats happened. "I'll ask again, Who are you?". Kai looks into Qurrim's eyes. "You really don't know?" she asks. Qurrim shakes his head no in response. Kai stands up and introduces herself. "I am Kaieera Midicoil, Queen of the Midicoil Kingdom, Voice of the Lord Emperor Arestenax, Headmistress of the One Sith Academy and Dark Lord of the Sith." "Liar!" Shouts one of the noble looking men who have been gathering behind the entourage. Words of protest and doubt can be heard flowing through the air as Qurrim rises from his seat. "Quiet!" He bellows, intimidating all who within earshot. The voices begin to fade into the background. "I have no children. I am a celibate, my councilors whine to me about it all the time." "You already know I am." Kaieera retorts and holds her arm up showing a bandage on her arm. "Your doctors took blood samples and DNA tests to find out who I was. You already know I am your daughter." Qurrim stares at her coldly: "Let's say this is true, if so who is your mother?" "I have none, you created me using your DNA." Kai replies. Qurrim looks at her questioningly. "Leave us." He says as he waves everyone from the room. After everyone leaves Qurrim sits down and sighs. "Tell me everything." he says. Aftermath Kaieera explained everything to Qurrim, Her creation, the Imperium, even her theory about what happened and her mysteriously appearing in the royal bedroom. Qurrim asked many questions and concerns but ultimately accepted her reasoning. After a few days spending time with each other, Qurrim declared Kaieera innocent and heir to the throne of the Midicoil Kingdom per the law of Ultimogeniture succession in the Midicoil Kingdom. He also released Jevicca into Kaieera's custody per her request and on the condition that Kai would be equally responsible for all her crimes in the Midicoil kingdom should she "commit anymore." Days later after a roaming the kingdom, meeting with the citizens, having a royal ceremony, dinner, and a Festival of the Rising. Kai starts having dreams, dreams of a planet. A dark, desert like planet with large vegetation and what looks like a large base in some rocky mountains. Kai did not give them much thought until she began to sense something very faint. Her Force powers heavily drained it was nothing more than a whisper of wind, but after a few days, it began to sound more like a storm. A storm calling her to the strange planet. A week later she was prepared, Qurrim had given her a regiment of Midicoilian soldiers to escort her and Jevicca to this strange planet. Kaieera hugged her father goodbye and promised to return before boarding a large military vessel headed for the outer-rim. Category:New Beginning